


乌云哮铁

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198





	1. Chapter 1

在璃笙街上，有一家古怪的小餐馆。不大的门脸，却挂了个硕大的匾额，上书三个龙飞凤舞的斗大金字“万味屋”，活像个带着大人帽子的小孩。 匾额下面还挂着四个有些褪色的大红幌子。透过落地窗可以清楚地看到，店内装潢朴素而整洁，淡粉色的墙壁透露着温馨的气息。

明明店门上挂着“close”的灯牌，可厨房里却传出阵阵扑鼻香气。一个白发赤眼的青年正立在灶前，正是店主兼主厨兼服务员——坂田银时。身上那绣着草莓缀着蕾丝边的粉红围裙丝毫不影响他的男子气概。他哼着小调，单手颠锅，惬意地往锅里撒着各式材料。前些天，银时多年不见的老友土方为五郎联系了他，要知道，自打为五郎眼睛受伤之后，便举家离开了这个伤心之地，算来已经十年没联系过了。电话里的为五郎声音沙哑了不少，不断叹着气，他心爱的弟弟土方十四郎因为打架斗殴成了需要保护观察的少年犯。亲戚朋友们一个个都避之不及，他也是无奈之下才找到银时帮忙，身为老好人的银时自然是满口答应。

而今天，就是十四到达的日子。银时一边准备着小小的接风家宴，一边满心欢喜地回忆着十多年前的美好时光。那时候的十四才5岁，粉雕玉琢的活像个瓷娃娃。脸颊白里透红，活像熟透了的水蜜桃，惹得银时没事总要捏一把。小十四总爱用他那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛望着银时，扯着银时的衣角要“毛团哥哥”陪他玩。而银时就带着小十四叠纸，拼拼图，装四驱车，做航模，每天都把小十四逗得哈哈大笑，拍着手，用清脆的童音嚷着，“十四最喜欢毛团哥哥啦！” 银时实在难以想象这么一个可爱的孩子会变成少年犯，小十四肯定是被冤枉的啦，他想。

刚把菜摆好，门铃声就响了起来。银时抬眼望去，只见一个黑发少年站在门口，v字形的刘海半遮着眼睛，柔顺的黑发在脑海束成一个高马尾，身穿一件卡其色衬衫和一条发白的牛仔裤，肩膀上还搭着一件皮夹克。少年的身旁还有一个足有半个他那么高的大箱子，深色的箱子遍布着道道灰痕。他清秀的脸庞上满是不悦之色，眼神叛逆得像只野猫。银时愣住了，他实在无法将眼前这只浑身带刺的小黑猫和记忆中那个可爱的瓷娃娃联系起来，除了那不变的v字刘海。

土方把箱子丢在一旁，毫不客气地拉开椅子坐下，端碗就吃，连一个眼神都不愿施舍给银时。

“喂，我说小十四，做人要有礼貌，吃饭怎么能不等长辈就自己吃呢？进门也不知道问好，还不快叫声哥哥？” 银时皱着眉头，双手抱胸教训起十四来，他隐约地感觉，这次答应的不是什么好差事。

“切，区区一个卷毛，凭什么教训我。”土方嘴里塞满了饭菜，含糊不清地回答道。

“不要小看天然卷啊！天然卷也会伤心的！小十四以前不是最喜欢毛团哥哥了吗？还我小天使十四郎啊！阿银我好伤心啊！” 

“哼。” 土方冷哼一声，继续埋头吃饭。

“阿银我不但是长辈，还是你的保护观察人，十四你这样子可不行啊。” 银时拉开椅子在土方身边坐下，赤红的眼眸里满是担忧，他想要伸手拍拍十四的肩膀，可十四却在银时碰到他之前一缩肩，让他拍了个空。

“反正我一年之后就走了，有什么所谓？”土方继续低头扒饭，很快碗就见了底。

银时思考了一会，突然抓过土方正在扯着桌布擦嘴的手，语气凝重地说，“你哥把你托付给我，阿银我就要对你负责。你现在这副样子别说好好学习上大学，连辍学打工都做不到，从今天开始，你可要乖乖听话才行。”

“别碰我！”土方一巴掌打掉银时抓着他的手，腾地一下站了起来，他微低着头，咬牙切齿地瞪着银时，活像只生气的野猫。

银时起身掐住土方的脸颊，“你这孩子怎么这么犟呢？” 话没说完，土方便一拳直取银时面门。银时收回手，横抓住土方手腕用力一拧，土方便疼的呲牙咧嘴。见土方还想还击，银时一脚踢在土方迎面骨上，土方只觉得小腿又疼又麻，随即便被银时摁在了地上。土方被摁在地上还不服气，银时只好死死抓住土方双腕，坐在他腰上，把土方压了个动弹不得。

“服不服？！” 见土方不再挣扎，银时问道。

“不服！你有本事起来咱俩再打一次！”土方那副不服输的表情看得银时怒火攻心，直想扒了土方的裤子把他绑在板凳上请他吃一顿传统名菜——藤条炖猪肉。奈何身边没有板凳，没有绳子，更没有藤条。

银时用单手抓住土方双腕，腾出一只手狠狠地扇在土方臀部，“死孩子，让你不听话！”银时连扇带拧，下手极重，可土方却咬着牙，把惨叫通通咽进肚子，只发出几声闷哼，一双蓝眼里噙着半是屈辱半是疼痛的泪水。挨揍之后的土方蔫了不少，一连几天都没敢在顶撞银时。又被捏了几次脸之后，对银时的称呼也从臭卷毛变成了银时哥哥。


	2. Chapter 2

土方坐在床上翻看着银时给他的菜谱，精致的包书皮里是银时略微泛黄的笔记，苍劲中带着几分潦草的字迹正如银时本人一般。里面的菜谱都是银时当年周游世界学来的各式菜肴。这间原本充当储藏室的小房间被银时收拾出来变成了土方的卧室。尽管条件有限，银时还是在不大的房间里塞进了书桌和床，但是这样一来，在这房间里转身都变得很困难。

土方本来对做菜毫无兴趣，但银时菜谱记着的各种菜肴背后的故事却吸引了他。正当他读着松鼠桂鱼的故事时，突然传来了敲门声，随后门便被打开了。 推门进来的银时扫视了一圈，便皱起了眉头。他把手里的云纹和服和围裙丢在床上，快步向前，一把拧在土方脸上，“死孩子， 都说了多少次了，不要把脏衣服堆在地上！房间弄得像猪窝一样！亏我还给你改衣服。”

“啊！好痛！”土方吃痛，只得灰溜溜地起来把衣服收进脏衣篮里。

“试试衣服吧，不合适再改。”见十四收拾完脏衣服，银时指着床上的和服和围裙说。

那件云纹和服上还带着银时身上的甜蜜味道， 但是已经被改短了一截， 腰身也收了不少，刚好适合黑发的少年，整件衣服上几乎看不到针脚，足见银时的用心。围裙则是和土方眼睛一样的钴蓝色， 上面还绣了一只蓝眼睛的小黑猫，那副张牙舞爪的神态像极了土方。

“你看， 多像你啊，阿银我的手艺就是棒啊。”银时指着围裙上的小黑猫说道，“好好看看菜谱， 明天跟我下厨房。”

”才……才不像呢！“土方攥着围裙角，瞥了一眼银时身上的粉红围裙，心里暗想，还好不是那种围裙。

察觉到土方的目光， 银时坏笑着说道，“原来小十四是想要这件啊？这可是阿银我亲手做的店长专属围裙哦。”

土方双手抱胸一脸嫌弃地说， “谁……谁会想要那种东西啊！谁会把草莓和草莓牛奶绣在围裙上啊！难看死了，像超市促销的赠品一样。” 

“切，糖分大神的真谛你这种小孩子怎么会懂？草莓牛奶可是生命之源啊！既能提供钙质，又能提供糖分，正可谓是完美的饮品。”

“你三岁小孩吗？草莓牛奶不过是加了香精和糖的牛奶而已，连健康饮品都算不上。再说， 吃那么多糖小心糖尿病！会阳痿的哦！”

“不许侮辱糖分大神！我早就决定要吃喜欢吃的东西过短暂的一生了，来吧，糖尿病！让糖尿病的风暴来得更猛烈些吧！”

“糖分大神是什么东西啊？三岁小孩才信的圣诞老人和牙仙之类的吗？”

“你居然侮辱糖分大神！”银时高喊着扑向了土方， 两人随即扭打在一起。 

=======================================

第二天，银时站在厨房里陷入了沉思，他 看着土方一脸认真地严格按照食谱做出了一堆焦黑的不明物体，并用致死量的蛋黄酱覆盖在上面。食谱明明是自己写的，食材也没有问题，这孩子也非常认真，到底是哪里出了问题呢？这才进厨房俩小时，他已经打碎三个碗了，我这万味屋可是小本生意啊，经不起这样折腾啊。

正当银时胡思乱想的时候，土方的声音打断了他的思考,"银时哥， 这个锅怎么漏了啊？" 

看着土方手里那个被烧穿的炒锅， 银时长叹一口气， 拍了拍土方的肩膀，“你还是出去招呼客人吧。”

银时甩了甩头， 拿起客人的点单翻阅起来。因为“万味屋来了个顶俊的少年”的消息不胫而走，店里一下来了好多女人，点单一下比平时多了几倍。“什么嘛！十四也就比我好看那么一点点吧！那一点点还是因为他是直发，要不是卷毛拖累颜值，我孩子都有一堆了！哼！”银时一边做菜一边自言自语地抱怨着。

而在外面招呼客人的土方则被各种年龄段的女性淹没了， 他不禁感觉自己就像是一只猫咖里的猫。完全不知道如何是好的他只能板着一张俊脸，尽快记下点单，然后光速逃回厨房。本来还有些吃味的银时看到土方落荒而逃的样子， 顿时得意起来，果然还是毛都没长齐的小孩子，看到几个女人就慌了。


	3. Chapter 3

“我回来了!”土方带着仲夏的暑气推开了万味屋的大门，那件有些泛黄的旧T恤被汗水浸得湿透，紧紧地裹在他身上，勾勒出少年人紧实的肌肉线条。刚一进门土方便甩下手里的保温箱和围裙，一把扯掉上衣站在空调前贪婪地吹着冷风。晶莹的汗水衬着骑着小绵羊送了一个多月外卖还依旧白皙的皮肤，看得银时口干舌燥，不禁猛灌了一大口冰镇草莓牛奶。

“这破玩意怎么回事？热死了!”土方摆弄着那台外壳已经泛黄的立式空调，却怎么也没法让它吹出更冷的风，气急败坏的他只觉得更热了，身后的马尾也焦躁地晃来晃去。

“好啦，心静自然凉，坐下歇会吧，你这样吹风可是会感冒的。”半坐在躺椅上的银时放下jump回头劝说道。他这一回头却看到了一颗晶莹的汗珠沿着土方弧度优美的脖颈一路滑到了粉嫩的乳首上。银时猛咽了一口口水，小银时也举旗致意，若不是宽大的和服和围裙，怕是已经当面出丑了。

“天天往这一摊，外卖都是我送，你倒是轻松。”对小银时动向浑然不觉的土方一把夺过银时手里的大茶缸子，三口两口就把里面的冰镇草莓牛奶喝光了。“呸，真难喝。” 土方丢下一个鬼脸便一路跑进厨房去找冰镇蛋黄酱了。

自己居然对朋友寄养在家里的孩子勃起了，还是个男孩子。既震惊又羞愧的银时抓着头发痛苦地趴在桌子上，一心只想赶紧离土方越远越好。“我去给阿吉婆婆送饭，你好好看店！”苦恼的银时抓过桌上的饭盒头也不回地跑了出去，也不管土方听没听见。仲夏的闷热加剧了银时的烦闷，他扯着自己的卷发，向阿吉婆婆的家走去。

银时在迷宫般的城中村里轻车熟路地走着，拐过几个阴暗脏乱的小巷，一栋状似危房的筒子楼出现在了他面前，这便是阿吉婆婆的家了。银时拉开锈迹斑班的铁门，走进了昏暗的旧楼。走廊里的昏黄灯明灭着，在斑驳的墙上映出一个个扭曲的鬼影，直叫银时心里犯怵。突然，一个黑影从银时面前一闪而过，他定睛一看却是一只足有一尺长的大老鼠，受到惊吓的银时连忙加快步伐，一路小跑到了阿吉婆婆家。

婆婆家里堆满了她捡回来的各种废品，散发出阵阵恶臭。她微薄的退休金都被一身的疾病和不孝的儿子榨干了，也只能靠着这些废品才能略微补贴生活。一向看不得别人受苦的银时每天都会来送饭菜给婆婆和其他穷苦人，再象征性地收走一块钱。万味屋大部分收入都是花在了这些几乎是白送的饭菜上了。银时把饭盒递给阿吉婆婆便拎着垃圾桶出门了，婆婆腿脚不方便，银时总会帮她收拾房间。

当银时拎着垃圾桶回到婆婆家时，却看到婆婆瘫坐在地上抽泣，她脸上带着淤青，还冒着热气的盒饭扣在她身上，饭菜撒了一地。而她那浑身泛着大麻臭味的不孝子正在骂骂咧咧地翻箱倒柜。银时记得这畜生叫太郎，天天靠偷东西换毒品，没钱了就回家要钱，若是婆婆拿不出钱就会被他拳脚相加。怒不可遏的银时一个箭步冲过去，一拳把太郎打翻在地，一顿暴揍之后扔出了门外。

昏暗的走廊里，太郎捂着肿得像猪头一样的脸，恶狠狠地啐了一口带血的吐沫。他那两只绿豆小眼里满是怨毒的怒火。他要报复！他要让那个爱管闲事的万味屋老板付出代价！不过嘛，要先和兄弟们商量一下。


	4. Chapter 4

如血的残阳把仲夏傍晚的天空染成瑰丽的蔷薇色，可土方却没心情欣赏眼前的美景。最近几天银时不知道吃错了什么药，对他不理不睬的，好不容易说上几句话，也都是布置任务。而今天，银时又留下土方一个人看店，自己去送爱心盒饭了。

“切，区区一个天然卷，竟然敢这样对老子。”土方骂骂咧咧地拖着地，他一向最讨厌打扫，连自己的房间都不爱收拾。对他脾气秉性了如指掌的银时也一向不让他干这些活。可银时最近一打烊就不见人影，让土方一个人收拾整间店。那墩布头是由一堆卷曲的白布组成的，活像某个卷毛的脑袋，看得土方更是气不打一处来，气呼呼的他把墩布当做银时的脑袋，狠狠地跺了几脚。

正当土方跟墩布置气的时候，几个扛着钢管和棒球棒的小混混砸开了万味屋的大门。大门轰然倒下，碎成了一地，飞溅的玻璃划伤了土方的脸颊。领头的小混混正是太郎，他瞪着一双绿豆小眼，大喊道“坂田银时!这就是你乱管老子闲事的代价! 兄弟们，给老子砸!” 

得意忘形的太郎话音未落，便被滴着脏水的墩布塞了满嘴，双手握着墩布的土方面无表情地说道，“喂，你把老子刚拖好的地弄脏了。”

眼见自家老大被对方当成垃圾对待，几个小混混挥舞着钢管怪叫着冲了上来。土方冷哼一声，脚下稳稳地扎着弓步，双手一前一后握住墩布末端向前刺去。只听一阵破风声，随即便是几声惨叫和叮叮当当的钢管落地的声音。被土方打趴下的小混混们横七竖八地躺在玻璃渣上，不住地哀嚎。土方又是一声冷哼，径直朝被他打趴在地的太郎走过去，一脚踩在太郎那张蜡黄的脸上。

银时骑在小绵羊在暮色里缓缓行驶着，本身就开不快的小绵羊竟然开得比行人还慢。这些天有意疏远土方之后，银时发现自己对土方的欲望反而更强烈了，连“自娱自乐”时眼前出现的都是土方的脸，只能一边骂自己禽兽一边加快手上的速度。保护观察期还有大半年，天天这样躲着也不是办法，银时叹了口气，继续慢慢地向万味屋方向开去。

刚到万味屋门口，银时就看到土方面无表情地一脚踩在一个人脸上。脸上半干的血液给土方平添了野性的魅力，那双蓝色凤眼里的轻蔑又让银时恨不得那一脚踩在自己胯间。要是能让十四穿上黑丝来次足交，那该多爽啊，银时想。眼看自己的小兄弟马上要抬头，银时在自己大腿上狠狠地掐了一把，总算压制住了汹涌的欲望。

小混混们见到银时回来，也不顾地上都是玻璃碴子，手脚并用地爬起来，一溜烟似的地跑了。毕竟一个土方已经够碾压他们了，要是再加上银时，那可就完蛋咯。银时也懒得去追那些小混混，他看着土方脸上的伤口，心疼地问道“脸上怎么样？还疼吗？”说着他便伸手向土方脸上摸去，却被土方打掉了手掌。土方猛地扭过头去，看也不看银时一眼，嘴里嘟囔着“没事，被门夹到了而已。” 土方把墩布一扔，头也不回地走了。

银时望着土方离去的背影，苦恼地挠了挠头。他知道土方这是因为被疏远了而生气。可银时却没什么办法，靠近土方时自己总是欲火难耐，可疏远土方，却会让土方因为自己的疏远而赌气。银时长叹一口气，捡起墩布开始收拾门口的狼藉。几个小混混碰了钉子，说不定还会回来寻仇，但是报警的话十四可能会陷入麻烦啊，以后看来要在店里多待些时候了，银时想，糖分大神啊！给你300日元，拜托把那几个小混混解决掉吧！顺便让十四别那么诱人了!

脸上还带着鞋印的太郎跪在一间和室里，他垂着头，身后跪着那几个鼻青脸肿的小混混，一向张扬的他们如今却噤若寒蝉。“废物。”和室的纸门后传来了一个老人的声音。太郎闻言不禁瑟瑟发抖，结结巴巴地辩解起来。可门后的老人却对他置若罔闻，只淡淡地说了一句“处理掉。” 老人的话音未落，几个带着墨镜的黑衣人便把太郎他们塞进麻袋带走了，连惨叫出声的机会都没给他们。纸门后的老人跪坐在一张紫檀福禄寿茶海面前，捧着一只青花三阳开泰铃铛杯，杯中琥珀色的茶水冒着馥郁的香气。老人身穿黑色和服，身后则是一副巨大的草书“义”字挂轴。“万味屋，哼，有意思。”，老人品了口茶，闭上眼睛假寐起来。


	5. Chapter 5

清晨的万味屋里弥漫着食物的香气，银时打着哈欠，看着灶上热气腾腾的白粥，擦了擦额头上的汗，把毛巾随手搭在肩上。以前的他总是睡到自然醒，开门看心情，可现在奈何家里多了一张嘴，而让土方踏进厨房总是会有不好的事情发生，他也只能早起做饭。虽然银时本人对此颇有怨言，但是街坊们却纷纷表示，阿银生活规律之后人精神多了。

银时抓了一点紫菜和虾皮放进盛好的两碗白粥里，又捡了些盐辛，腌萝卜，明太子，咸鸭蛋切了个什锦拼盘出来。若是银时自己吃饭，粥里也就加点白糖和蜜豆，可土方却活像只猫儿一样，吃饭不能没有腥荤……还有蛋黄酱。一旁素白的骨瓷盘子上摆着一屉热气腾腾的豆腐皮包子，豆黄的包子用翠绿的竹针扎着口，煞是好看。

别看土方不会做饭，一张嘴可是比银时这个大厨还叼。就说他喜欢的这个羊肉粉丝小白菜豆腐皮包子，小白菜要嫩的，洗净去帮切丝，羊肉更是要上好的腿肉和腹肉，三分肥七分瘦，多一分则腻，少一分则柴，就连粉丝都得是上好的红薯粉才能足够劲道。一向怕麻烦的银时却为了十四一次又一次不辞辛劳地做着包子，只要十四开心，再累他也觉得值。自打十四因为被他疏远而失落起来，银时更是每天都变着花样做饭想要补偿十四。每次看到十四落寞的眼神，银时总想把他揽进怀里好好安慰，可一想到十四还那么小，总不能一辈子栓在自己这家苍蝇馆子里，银时只能克制自己继续疏远十四。

银时端着饭菜走进大厅，却看见土方一脸戒备地站在大厅里，手中紧紧地握住一杆扫帚，力道大到指节发白。银时顺着土方的眼神看去，只见一位须发皆白，身着黑色和服的老人正端坐在大厅里，身后还跟着两个黑衣大汉。三人举手投足之间，隐约能看见衣襟下的纹身。回想起几天前被土方赶走的小混混，几滴冷汗顺着银时的额角流下，这莫不是来找场子的？

银时放下手中的盘子，向前几步把土方挡在身后，“小店还没开门，劳驾您几位去别家吧。”

老人闻言笑了起来，一般人见到他这樱龙会会长，不是浑身颤抖如筛糠，就是奉承献媚，可这银时竟不卑不亢地请他离开，果真有趣。老人清了清嗓子，缓缓开口，声音不高，却带着无法拒绝的威严，“久仰坂田老板大名，果然是个妙人。这万味屋福利也属实不错，异国名著中的梦幻珍馐竟成了家常便饭。那几只苍蝇已经被处理掉了”，老人顿了顿，露出了一个和善的笑容，“现在应该飘到太平洋了吧。” 

眼见银时没有露出他期待中的恐惧神情，老人露出赞许的目光，继续说道，“看您这店前挂了四个幌子，想必是天上地下，只有客人不敢点的，没有您不会做的。” 银时闻言郑重地点了点头。

“那就来一道枯木逢春，一道凤凰涅槃，一道鱼跃龙门，最后再来一道艳如桃李，冷若冰霜。想必难不倒坂田老板吧？”

故弄玄虚的老头子，银时心里咒骂着，脸上带着职业化的假笑送走了三位极道中人。对方点的全是不存在的菜，想必是要银时根据成语自创新菜。银时烦闷地抓了抓头发，余光却对上了土方关切的目光，银时不禁觉得心里一暖。“放心吧，阿银我可是周游过世界的大厨。先吃饭吧，一会凉了还得热。”他说着摸了摸土方缎子似的黑发，土方也难得没有反抗，任由银时蹂躏他的头发。

早饭过后，银时一扫平日的慵懒，露出了只有做饭时偶尔露出的认真神情，眼神锐利无比，宛如一头睡醒的雄狮，随时准备撕碎一切胆敢侵犯他领地的事物。这坚毅自信的眼神直叫土方觉得胃里揣了个兔子。银时却没察觉到少年人的小心思，他把毛巾往肩膀上一甩，大步流星地走进厨房。

“十四！开工！”

“是！”


	6. Chapter 6

银时四仰八叉地躺在床上睡得正香，却突然感觉脸上有什么毛绒绒热烘烘的东西在动。他抱怨着睁开双眼，却看见一双耸动的黑色猫耳顶在土方头上。黑色的小猫儿红着脸，赤身裸体地在银时身上蹭来蹭去，油光水滑的猫尾在空中划过一道暧昧的弧线。猫咪硬得滴水的性器在床上蹭出一片片淫靡的水痕，“这……这是发情了吗？”银时想。

面对如此诱人的猫儿，银时再也摁耐不住，把手探向了土方粉嫩的乳首。银时用自己带着薄茧的指尖一捻一揉，那粉嫩乳尖便充血挺立起来，嫣红的颜色活像两颗新鲜的蔓越莓。他把那嫩红乳珠吸进嘴里，吸吮挑逗，粗糙的舌尖划过乳尖时，土方的身子就如同过了电般轻颤。玩够了乳首，银时的目光又转向了那两片薄唇，他贪婪地吻着那两片他肖想已久的蔷薇色嘴唇，舌头霸道地在土方嘴里横冲直撞。

小黑猫一反常态，乖巧地跪趴在床上，银时扯着土方的马尾辫狠狠地把肉棒顶进那个嚅动着邀请他的肉穴，他要让这只小黑猫成为他焚身欲火的容器。土方的内壁火热柔软，每当被干到好地方时都会痉挛般紧缩，嘴里喵喵地呻吟着，那对可爱的猫耳也不住地抖动。土方的下体像坏了的水龙头一样，精液失禁般不断流出，银时见状也开始了最后的冲刺。“啊……十四！”银时低吼着，把自己一直以来压抑的欲望和亿万子孙一并射进了土方火热的肠道。

“十四你真棒……再来一发吧……”，心满意足的银时呢喃着睁开双眼，可眼前哪还有长着猫耳的土方，枕头上倒是有只通体漆黑的小猫，而裤裆里的湿黏则明确告诉他，刚刚不过是一场春梦罢了。睡在他枕头上的小黑猫神情倨傲，像极了土方。银时摆在床头柜上的饼干和水已经消失不见，而猫咪的胡子上还沾着饼干渣。

“喂，你不会是十四变的吧？闯进别人家偷吃东西还霸占别人的枕头。”面对银时的质问，小黑猫理都不理，直接翻身继续睡觉。

裤裆里的湿黏无时无刻不在提醒着银时做了春梦还射了一裤裆的事实。“阿银我可早就超过做春梦起床洗内裤的年纪咯。”银时苦笑着自嘲。一想到土方就在隔壁沉睡，银时便觉得自己受了坦塔洛斯一般的折磨，鲜嫩多汁的禁果明明近在咫尺，却又是那么遥不可及。 但眼下银时没有时间为了恋情烦恼，明天就是妖怪老爷爷来验货的日子了。这鱼跃龙门和凤凰涅槃都好说，不就是松鼠桂鱼和叫花鸡嘛，可这艳如桃李，冷若冰霜，还有枯木逢春他是一点头绪没有。照着菜谱都能做出一堆焦炭的土方就更指望不上了，难道真要被沉进东京湾？

“啊——可恶的老头子！枯木头怎么做进菜里啊！春又是哪个春啊！阿银我还想吃好多好多好多甜食，不想进东京湾啊！”银时扯着头发哀嚎起来。而桌子另一边的土方正皱着眉头盯着电脑屏幕查阅着跟春天有关的成语，“春回大地……呃……草长莺飞……春暖花开……” 听着土方低声念着成语，银时却觉得忽然有一道电光划过脑海，“开……开花？开水白菜！”银时激动地站了起来，“枯木什么的就随便拿块冬瓜雕一下好啦。”

现在摆在银土二人面前的只有最后一道菜了。“冰霜……死老头子还说自己年纪大吃不了冷的……可恶啊……”银时扣着鼻子抱怨道，“本来削几朵花摆点冰块就好了……” 土方嫌弃地看着银时把整个指节塞进鼻孔，脑子里却还在想菜的事，“桃李……要透明……还要有花的形状……” 两人对视一眼，异口同声道“那就……拔丝桃子！”


	7. Chapter 7

土方直勾勾的盯着汤锅里沉浮的肘子，鸡，鸭，干贝和火腿，不禁吞了口口水，这可都是能自成一道硬菜的好料，如今却马上要变成汤渣了。银时看着土方那副样子，不禁笑了出来，明明平时被自己喂了各种好料，结果还是这么馋。看着火候差不多了，银时捞出汤渣，把准备好的三种肉馅倒进了汤锅。眼看土方的眼睛还粘在鸡腿上，银时笑着摸了摸他的头，把鸡腿扯下来装进一只碗里，淋上香油和生抽递给土方，“吃吧，小馋猫”。被看穿心思的土方涨红了脸，“我才不想吃呢，嫌你浪费而已。”，可他的身体却很老实地接过鸡腿啃了起来。 

高汤很快就被肉馅澄清了，银时看着清澈见底的高汤满意地笑了。他拿汤勺舀了半勺清汤尝了尝味道，“啊，真不愧是我的手艺。” 看着银时那副自恋的样子，叼着鸡腿的土方送上了一个鄙视的白眼。银时见状把汤勺送到土方嘴边，示意他尝尝，可土方竟不偏不倚地凑着银时未干的唇印喝汤。这间接接吻害得银时全身的血液直往下走，若不是围裙宽松，就要当场出丑了。

万味屋最新成员——小煤球十五郎正气宇轩昂地巡查着自己的新领地 ，一双碧绿的眼睛瞪得老大。小煤球巡视了一圈，在一个高大的（对它来说）柜子面前停下了脚步，那半开的柜门对于喜欢钻缝的猫咪来说简直是致命的诱惑。十五郎刚钻进柜子就看见了一双黑色的皮制长靴，它喵喵地欢呼着，想要钻进靴子。可是十五郎刚把头探到靴子口，便被浓烈的恶臭熏了一跟头。“喵！喵喵！（臭！可恶！）”，差点被熏晕的十五郎连忙逃出鞋柜躲进了十四的房间。

“阿嚏！可恶，肯定是那个死老头子骂我。”银时揉了把鼻子继续干活。薄如蝉翼的水蜜桃片在晶亮的糖里一滚，立刻变得晶莹剔透，好像黄水晶一般。不一会儿，盘子里就出现了一棵开满水晶桃花的糖树。与此同时，门口也传来了门铃声，妖怪老爷爷带着高深莫测的笑容，在一群黑衣喽啰的簇拥下走进了万味屋。银时咬牙切齿地看着那群喽啰带来的梯子，“阿银的幌子可不是谁都能摘走的。”，他身上散发着狂怒的气场，像是一头发怒的雄狮。

第一道菜一上桌，老人脸上的笑容便凝固了。洁白的描金骨瓷花瓣边盘里，是一棵金黄剔透的糖树，树上盛开着一朵朵好似冰雕的桃花。仔细一看，那花瓣却是裹了糖的桃片，花蕊也是糖丝制成，树脚下几块干冰散发出凉丝丝的雾气，正可谓是艳如桃李，冷若冰霜。老人夹起一片花瓣，扯出了细长的糖丝，糖树却纹丝不动。脆生生的桃片清甜爽口，毫无普通拔丝类菜肴的甜腻，而且因为银时选择用干冰冷却，省去了蘸水的步骤，也避免了水稀释风味。

第二道菜是一条昂首的金龙，站在青花龙纹盘里，一副正欲腾飞的样子。龙身是由炸至金黄的花状鱼片组成的，连龙爪龙角都是用被炸得金黄酥脆的鱼骨制成，就好像是这鱼真的越过龙门被重塑了一般。鱼肉表面酥脆内里绵软，肌间刺也都被精心剔除，入口后半点腥味也没有，只有鱼肉的鲜甜。

第三道菜是一只装在描银牛血红大盘里的巨蛋，刚一上桌就被银时点上了火。 点火之后，巨蛋在跃动的火焰中分崩离析，露出一只卧在中央的整鸡来。这鸡看起来却意外地普通，跟之前两道菜里精巧的刀功简直是云泥之别。老人带着胜券在握的笑容看了银时一眼，仿佛在嘲笑他江郎才尽。可银时却一言不发，只挑了挑眉毛，示意老人尝试。那只整鸡里竟连半根骨头都没有，原本是骨头的地方都被塞上了爽口的豆芽，既能支撑鸡的形状，又可以解油腻。老人看了半天才找到鸡腹上已经被缝好的小口。鸡肉入口即化，鸡腹中还填着各色真菌。

最后一道压轴菜，枯木逢春。描金五彩花鸟大盘上放着一节枯枝，一朵鹅黄的花苞立在枯枝上，这盘子却比之前。银时手持一只描金花鸟壶，将淡茶色的清汤往上一浇，枯枝慢慢褪去酱色，而上面的花苞也慢慢绽开，变成一朵盛放在碧绿枝丫上的嫩黄花朵。老人仔细一看，枯枝是冬瓜雕的，连木纹都惟妙惟肖，上面的花朵则是在高汤里蒸过的白菜芯制成的。茶色的高汤没有半点杂质，其中的鲜香滋味完全融进了白菜嫩叶。“真不愧是坂田老板，四个幌子，实至名归啊。”，老人苦笑一声，表示服输。

见老人服输，银时绷着的大厨架子一下子就没了，开始胡搅蛮缠起来，“给钱！还有精神损失费啊！你的手下竟然带梯子来，居然想带走我心爱的小幌，阿银我好伤心啊！心都碎了！我家小幌可从来没离开过我啊！赔钱啊！”

“哈哈哈，坂田老板还真是个妙人，报酬鄙人改日一定差人送上。”老人抚掌大笑，头也不回地走出了万味屋。

“喂！别走啊！极道大佬就能吃霸王餐吗？今天的菜做起来好贵的，又麻烦，光那个白菜就要一整只鸡啊！还要一只鸭，一个肘子，好多火腿和干贝，我自己喝的高汤都舍不得放那么多啊！” 银时不满地嚷嚷着。可那些樱龙会的黑衣人们无动于衷，甚至还把剩菜给打包带走了。一拳打在棉花上的银时只得悻悻地关上大门，带着十四回楼上撸猫休息。

几天后，一个印着樱龙的黑色盒子被送到了万味屋，盒子里是两根100g的金条。银土二人立刻被金子璀璨的光芒吸引了，连十五郎都目不转睛地盯着那金黄的，发亮的，宝贵的金子看。

“发财了！”银土二人同时欢呼起来。

“呜呼！我要拿草莓牛奶泡澡！”

“那我就拿蛋黄酱泡澡！”

看土方额角的汗水，和形状优美的锁骨，银时鬼使神差地说，“去箱根泡温泉吧？” 去泡温泉就能光明正大地欣赏十四的裸体了，想到这，银时笑得更灿烂了。一听要出去旅游，十四满口答应，一溜烟地跑进房间收拾行李去了。银时则抱着十五郎，想象起另一只小黑猫在温泉里会是什么样子。


	8. Chapter 8

土方微眯着眼，靠在树荫下的石头上享受着温热的泉水，白壁般的肌肤被温泉水蒸上了一层红晕，好像刚出锅的虾饺一样令人食指大动。静谧的庭院里只有温泉水流动的声音。美酒，美景，美人，简直是无上的享受，可惜价格不太美丽，毕竟是自带私汤和庭院的套房。银时呷了口酒，继续欣赏着土方那身匀称健美的肌肉。“都是男人有什么好看啊！”土方红着脸埋怨，也不知脸是蒸红的还是羞红的。银时却不理土方的抱怨，继续自顾自地欣赏着。土方全身的黑色素仿佛都被头发夺走了，身上的色素少得可怜，不仅皮肤白，连乳头都是淡粉色的。好想给他染上其他的颜色啊，银时想。

“啊，酒喝完了。”银时摇晃着空荡荡的酒瓶却没有半点起身的意思。“都叫你不要直接对瓶吹了，清酒又不是啤酒。”土方一脸嫌弃地看着银时。银时闭上双眼往石头上一靠，“十四乖，去给银桑拿酒啦，银桑好累的，需要放松一下嘛。” “你这家伙明明一直都在放松吧！”土方抱怨着起身，甩掉腰间的毛巾，扯了件浴袍披上。这一扯一披之间，大片白嫩皮肤被银时尽收眼底，顿时令他口干舌燥。奈何酒瓶一滴也没有了，银时只能把自己整个缩进温泉水里以缓解这份干渴。

土方咬着唇看着手里的偷偷买来的润滑胶囊， 他回头透过纸拉门的缝隙瞥了一眼还在温泉里的银时，暗自下定了决心。

万味屋的墙其实不隔音。每天早上银时“自娱自乐”的时候，隔壁的土方都听得一清二楚。同为男人，土方当然明白银时每天清晨喘息着喊着他名字的时候在做什么。可发现自己成了同性的性幻想对像的土方却一点也没生气。原来自己没被银时大哥讨厌呢，土方高兴地想，手不由自主地伸向了自己晨勃的下体，在银时低沉磁性的喘息里释放了自己。

想要被触碰，想要被侵犯，想要那双能把食材变成艺术品的灵巧的大手把自己弄得乱七八糟。

土方拎着酒瓶披着浴袍走了出来，领口一直开到肚脐才被腰带松松垮垮地束住，乌黑的长发并没有扎成平日的高马尾，而是随手束在脑后。离温泉还有两步路时，他的发带却掉了，乌黑如瀑的头发瞬间倾泻下来，披散在他宽阔的肩膀上。土方连忙放下酒瓶，转身弯腰去捡发带。随着他弯腰的动作，浴袍的下摆仿佛舞台的幕布一样缓缓升起，露出白皙挺翘的臀来。如此赤裸的勾引像核弹汽化钢铁一样摧毁了银时的理智，他浑身的血液都直往下冲，脑子里只剩下一个念头——干死这个小妖精。

土方跪趴在地上承受着一次次强有力的冲击，光洁的脊背变成了一副银时以唇齿为笔描绘的淫靡画卷。炽热的肉棒把土方的肉穴塞得满满的，硕大的龟头总能精确地隔着肠肉顶在前列腺上。快感像澎湃温热的波涛，拍打着土方的理智，连那两条结实的大腿也在这惊涛骇浪中打着颤。银时像驾驭烈马的骑士一般，随着胯下的挺动不断扯着土方的长发。而“骏马”却已经连完整的话都说不出话来了，一道银丝顺着他半张的嘴流下，和前端不断流下的蜜汁一道形成了两摊水渍。

感受到蜜穴讨好式的吮吸变成了痉挛似的紧绞，银时甩着精壮的腰部加快了速度。高速精准的撞击带来了一波汹涌的快感，把土方送上了高潮，他身子一颤，地上的水渍便大了一点。银时也抵不过紧致肠肉的吸吮，微凉的精液打在肠壁上，惹得土方又是一声闷哼。

银时和土方摊在热水里，喘息着回味高潮的余韵，靠在银时怀里的土方脸上却露出了得逞的笑容。想到扩张好的肉穴和充足的润滑，再加上这个狡黠的笑容，银时恍然大悟，“臭小子，居然学坏了？还敢勾引？坏孩子可要好好惩罚呢？” “才…没有呢！”感到危机的土方辩解着，迅速抽身离开，却被银时一把抓住。

银时半躺在水池里，蒙着眼的土方双手被束在身后，跨坐在他身上，颤巍巍的前端还插着一朵月季花，嘴里的布条让他的咒骂都变成了悦耳的呻吟。“动起来啊，这可是惩罚。”银时调笑道，手里充当鞭子的皮带有一下没一下地抽在土方布满红痕的翘臀上，引得他又悲鸣一声，内壁也随之一缩。“被打屁股这么爽吗？你还真是受虐狂。” 银时脸上带着残忍的笑意，丢掉了手里的皮带，两只骨节分明的大手用力揉捏着土方饱受摧残的臀瓣。土方随着银时的动作摆起腰来，不一会儿就颤着身子到达了顶峰，可尿道里的月季花却阻止了他释放，只能忍受精液回流的痛苦。银时轻轻捻动花茎，“别射这么快啊，咱们可有得是时间，可得好好教育一下不听话的小黑猫呢。”听着银时略带残忍的宣判，土方心里反倒期待起来，毕竟，他们订了四天套房呢。

四天之后，十五郎发现黑发主人从里到外都散发着白毛主人的气味，幼小的心灵受到了极大的震撼。于是十五郎带了一只懒洋洋的卷毛大白猫回家。


End file.
